


It's in the Giving

by lasairfhiona



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick finds his gift</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/295717">A Special Gift</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Giving

Riddick stared at the box sitting in front of the throne. Poking at it, he discovered it moved and made noise. He had no idea where it came from or who left it there.

Opening the lid he saw the baby hellhound. A smile crossed his features... "Hello there," he said as he pulled the bundle from the box. Looking it straight in the eye, "Mine," he said told it as it moved forward to touch noses with him.

"I knew you two would hit it off."

Riddick looked up, the pup in his arm, to see Vaako standing there.


End file.
